


I Once was Blind, but now, Nope Still Blind (well most of the time anyway)

by IsisKitsune



Series: Novocaine [19]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Best Friends, Exhaustion, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Hulk Sex (Marvel), Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Light Angst, M/M, Matt Murdock & Foggy Nelson Friendship, Professor Hulk - Freeform, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Foggy Nelson, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Matt woke up, whining and wincing as he tried to move, “Fuck...”He winced at the chuckling in the distance, “You finally up?”“Shit, how bruised up am I? Fuck, when did I black out?”“Did you?” Oh that was a worried tone... Not a happy morning tone.“I, uh,” Matt winced when he realized his left arm was bare, “Shit, what happened? Did,” he remembered it hurt... it was cutting off circulation until he slammed it against Bruce's back until it finally cracked and tearing at it until his arm was finally free so he could grab and claw at a back that... wasn't as large as it should have been. “Bruce, what happened? Why do I feel like I got hit by a bus?” Matt ran his hands up his sides, confused when there was no bruising, his fingers confused when they didn't drift over scars when they ran up his chest before trailing down his, supposed to be broke, arm and not finding a scratch.“Matt, deep breath, just, play the day back in your head. What do you remember?”
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Matt Murdock, Bruce Banner/Matt Murdock, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: Novocaine [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745212
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	I Once was Blind, but now, Nope Still Blind (well most of the time anyway)

Matt woke up, whining and wincing as he tried to move, “Fuck...”

He winced at the chuckling in the distance, “You finally up?”

“Shit, how bruised up am I? Fuck, when did I black out?”

“Did you?” Oh that was a worried tone... Not a happy morning tone.

“I, uh,” Matt winced when he realized his left arm was bare, “Shit, what happened? Did,” he remembered it hurt... it was cutting off circulation until he slammed it against Bruce's back until it finally cracked and tearing at it until his arm was finally free so he could grab and claw at a back that... wasn't as large as it should have been. “Bruce, what happened? Why do I feel like I got hit by a bus?” Matt ran his hands up his sides, confused when there was no bruising, his fingers confused when they didn't drift over scars when they ran up his chest before trailing down his, supposed to be broke, arm and not finding a scratch.

“Matt, deep breath, just, play the day back in your head. What do you remember?”

Oh, his awareness went into overdrive, finding the couch and table upturned and destroyed, “I was, I- turned around, and, I could kiss you, I could reach your lips without having to reach up for you to pull you down and... You didn't feel so big anymore. Your hands, your... everything.” Matt blinked at the small cup held out with a few fingers, “Thanks.”

“Just, keep going through it, did you really black out or was it just, something your brain couldn't understand so it's keeping it from you?”

“I, I shoved you back, and just, rode you... and, you weren't as strong anymore, weren't as big anymore.” Bruce was chuckling as he nodded. “What, happened?”

“Well, depending on how much you remember, something definitely next level when it comes to our fucking.” Bruce was blushing as he settled on the floor across from him, “Keep going. Just keep going with it.”

“Um, oh I was angry, you, you finished and uh, I wasn't done yet...” Matt blinked and looked panicked, “Did I hurt you? Did I-”

“No, you did everything I wanted, you never once disregarded what I said. So, you're having issues remembering audio of the event?”

“Oh, fuck, everything is just, sensation... Smell and touch, and just, fuck you just smelled like- I _had_ to breed you... It was just-”

“Yeah,” Bruce was leaning close before shaking his head, “Oh, yeah, I was, right there with that. You just, can't seem to remember what all I said yet. We'll get there. Keep,” Bruce shifted and Matt shook his head, throwing away the information that arousal was still very heavy in the air, “Keep going.”

“I, I tried to throw you over the couch... Fuck, it, took out the coffee table too... I just, had to mount you... Oh, god, are you okay? I, wasn't exactly thinking, did-”

Bruce stopped his reaching hands, “I'm fine, Matt. Do you remember my reaction to that?”

Laughing, Matt remembered laughing, _“Come on, Matt, breed your bitch, come on, fuck me- God, yes, give it to me like I give it to you!”_ Matt finally gave a shy smile, “Yeah, I, you wanted it too.”

“Best experience I think I've ever had, and we couldn't even hurt each other. That, that was the best part.”

Matt sighed as he flopped back down, “Fuck, so, you really wanna go at it again, and I'm so sore everywhere, I don't even think I was this sore my first day of training... So, what all do I need to know or figure out about this?”

“Well, triggers are definitely a good thing to know, but then, that's the first time we've had this happen. Yeah, you've shown a lot of different signs of the possibility but that was the first actual Event that's happened.”

“Sex, with you, that's the only time I've felt that happen. You could tell it was happening though. You were encouraging it...”

“Yeah, um, sorry if that was out of line, you just seemed so... confused by it but you didn't want to stop and I figured a controlled first time would be better than risking it suddenly happening out there in the rest of the world if there was a rough first time. Hell, I know mine was.”

“I, okay, so, um, how bad is it? I mean, you're what? Um, 15-18 feet maybe? How, rough is it?”

“You're not that big, Murdock, relax. I'd say tops 8, and I'm not even close to 15 feet tall, Matt. Come on... I wouldn't have a chance to make it through the building if I was that tall.”

“I'm sorry, Banner, just looking up at you I've seen shorter story buildings, alright?”

“Yeah yeah, well the good news is, you're still flesh toned, at least. You're just a lot more bulked up and taller. How's your eyes anyway? A transformation will, well, it cured all my ails, old and new.”

“Still blind,” Matt smiled, “So, it missed one. But my scars are... gone?”

“Huh,” Bruce tipped his head up toward him, “I know I saw you focusing on me, not your usual focus, I saw your pupils change... Is, the memory like your normal memories?”

Matt blinked as he thought back and shook his head, “No, it's... different.”

“Huh, maybe that's why your brain shut it down for you... After all, not having your sight for so long, could be traumatizing to suddenly have it back.”

Matt groaned, “Great, so, if that ever happens. I just, yeah, wait okay, can... Can we go over it then? Um, what, you said I was flesh toned, what tone are you then?” Matt shifted, practically into Bruce's lap as his hand reached out to that heated skin. “I, can't understand exactly, but I know it was you with me and I can, recognize things around the room, but I'm not, truly understanding the memory.”

“Green, Matt.” Matt tilted his head in confusion, “I don't mean like safewords here, I mean, I'm green, the color.”

Matt was trying to put a memory to it, he was coming up short, shaking his head, “No, it's not green... green is, like, grass and money right? You're not like the leaves green either or, like those caterpillars in the park...”

“I'm more of a forest green, it's a much darker green. But, yeah, I'm green.”

Matt was smiling, he had a new color memory.. Bruce Green. “Okay, um, I, I remember black. The couch is black, right? It's, like the darkness after the lights go out... Right?”

“Yeah, Matt, the uh couch is black, um, what's left of it anyway.”

Matt reached out before stepping away, reaching to tap the bricks and frowning, “What's this? It's... a lot of different things... What is it?”

“Um, well, they're bricks so, there's a lot of reds.”

“Red, right, red like um, blood and flowers, um, lipstick, yeah, um,” Matt smiled as he tapped to find the bright red brick he could remember in the memory before skimming over them, “Okay, what's this one? It's, is it like you? A different type of red?”

“That one's washed out, it's more orange than anything.”

“Orange like oranges or orange like the sun?”

“Are you talking like the actual sun here or the sun you draw, because most of the time people use yellow not orange when drawing the sun?” Matt was grinning when Bruce seemed to catch onto what he was trying to do. “I'd say, more like a chalk orange than the fruit. Or crayon orange I mean. The fruit can have a lot of different shades of orange too after all.”

“So, that's why my brain just, shut it down... I, I can see like that...” Matt was blinking and grinning. “Um, something, something kept... it was like, oh, it was the sign, wasn't it? I don't have blinds, Foggy always complains about it. Um, what... I can't think what the color is. I don't remember it.”

“Well, right now it's cycling through the pink color, is that what you're trying to remember? Like, little girl's clothing or something?”

Matt shook his head, “No, I, it wasn't pink. Um, it was like, um, oh koolaide! It was like grape koolaide.”

“Purple?”

“Purple? But, grapes are purple... but it's not that color.”

“Matt, grapes aren't just purple. There's red and purple and green, hell there's even white. Most people teaching kids use grape as a representation of purple. That's probably why it's hanging you up.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Matt mumbled, “Okay, so, I, can see, I guess, when I'm like that. Ugh, it's, really not worth the fall out though.”

Bruce chuckled, “Don't worry, we'll work on minimizing it, though from the look of things, you seem pretty much in control of it as is. That's the first actual Event we've ever had and it wasn't even an Incident. You were there and aware the whole time. So, you have a major step up from where I was my first time.”

“Foggy,” started sounding from the bedroom, Matt jumped up and groaned when it felt like his entire body just put out a full on raid siren level of 'fuck that' but he made it to the phone still grinning like a fool when he picked it up, “Hey, Foggy.”

“Hey, buddy, how- uh, how's things been with your big buddy staying over? I, uh, didn't want to risk stopping in without ringing in case I walked in on that again.”

“I uh,” Matt snorted before chuckling, “Foggy, why didn't you tell me I had so many different colored bricks in my wall?”

“Huh?”

“Uh, there's reds and oranges apparently and um, there's some that look, it's like yellow but it's a wrong yellow... if that makes sense.”

“Matt, wait, hold on, are you telling me you stayed up all night getting drunk and going over colors? Please tell me you got drunk again and started asking about colors and you weren't getting high and doing it!”

“No, Bruce doesn't do that, and you know I can't stand being drugged in any way. Um, I uh, apparently Hulked out and, I remember seeing them...”

“Seeing, wait, hold on. Um, buddy, do you remember the painting Karen got you for your birthday? The one you hung upside down outside your bedroom?”

“The one you said looked like a rainbow or something?”

“Yeah, describe it to me?”

Matt rolled his eyes, “I was kinda in the middle of something when I realized I could actually, hold on. Um,” Matt blinked as he thought about it, “Blue, there's blue like blueberries and white like eggs and... something, um,” he actually had to trace the shape with his fingers as he checked the memory of it, “Lines, and squares... Foggy are you telling me you lied to me all these years about what that painting is?!”

“Holy shit! Okay, make sure everyone's decent, I'm heading over!”

“Foggy, FOGGY,” he yelled when the line disconnected. “Oh, that asshole.”

Bruce was stomping toward him, “Everything alright?”

“Yeah, just, Foggy's on his way over so, We gotta get dressed... and he's apparently been lying about that for years,” Matt swung a hand toward the frame on the wall and grumbled as he went to get clothes on.

-

Matt grumbled as he grabbed one of the intact cushions off the couch to flop back onto it, “Here we go.”

“Hm?” Bruce ask as he munched on cereal.

“Foggy's running up the stairs...”

“Mm, okay,” Bruce went over to open the door before Foggy could even reach it, “Morning.”

“Morning? It's... never mind, that's not the important thing here. What happened?”

“I told you, Foggy,” Matt smiled then turned toward the steps approaching, “I'm still blind, sorry, it's just... when I'm like that apparently I'm not.”

“Are you okay? Holy, wait,” Foggy grabbed his left arm, “You were in a cast... You broke your arm, Matt...”

“Yep, the, uh, transformation apparently heals wounds and um, scars...” Matt shifted to pull his collar down to rub along the site of one of the missing scars. “But, apparently it didn't heal my eyes, probably because of how I reacted to well seeing in the other form or whatever it is.”

“So, um, from the furniture I take it you and Bruce got physical when it happened... Um, how uh, bad is this, Bruce?”

“We were in, um, the middle of something when it happened. He, uh, forgot the furniture was breakable, that's all. He, tried to throw me over the couch, like, um, you might a partner. It just, collapsed under the weight.”

Foggy winced, “Okay, so, no... um, mindless Hulk stuff going on?”

“No, he's there, and aware during. It's just, his mind has to process that he's sighted so he needs some time to understand the memory of the Event from the look of things. Well that and being sore as hell doesn't help his processing at all I'm betting.”

“Okay, so, is there like... a trigger to be avoided or something?” Matt flopped back and took a few deep breaths while Bruce blushed, “Is that a 'I don't wanna know'?”

Before Bruce could speak up Matt gasped and moaned, shifting when Foggy backed away. “Matt?”

“Holy shit,” Foggy whispered as he stepped away farther when his much larger friend sat up to smile at him with his eyes closed. “Matt?”

“Yeah, Foggy, it's still me... Damn, were you right, Bruce. But it's more like a stretching than waking up from a dream.”

“Holy shit, Matt,” Foggy actually jumped back when Matt stood, “Jesus Christ, buddy. What- how did this even happen?”

“I, uh, apparently my accident started it, and finding Bruce just, yeah, finished the process, I guess...”

“Holy shit... um, just, do yourself a favor... don't ever do that in the suit...” Matt smirked as he tapped his waist just to make sure his clothes were still at least attempting to cover him, “There's no way it's going to survive that...”

“Yeah, um, can I, try something?”

“Just, easy with those sledgehammers you call fists, Murdock, alright?”

Matt was chuckling as he knelt down before finally opening his eyes, he blinked them a few times, wincing against the tilting in his head, “Foggy?”

“Yeah, buddy? Wait, are your eyes,” Matt let the smaller than he remembered hands tilt his head up, “Wait, you have light perception... Matt, can you see me?”

Matt winced his eyes closed the second he nodded, “Yeah, buddy, I can see you when I'm like this.”

“Holy shit,” Foggy latched onto him, hugging him, “How, wait, if you can see like this, why can't you see when you're normal you?”

“It's because his brain is wired to not see. He's, hindered like this. It's throwing him off. His mind completely disregarded it the first time. He could remember it but he couldn't understand it while it was happening so his mind just shut down the entire experience.”

Matt tilted his head toward the large hand set on his shoulder, “Yeah, I'm,” he closed his eyes against the dizziness, “I'm here this time. Really here.”

“I still just, can't believe it, buddy,” Foggy was smiling when he finally looked toward him, “I'm just grinning like a fool here, I can't believe it.”

“Yeah, I, I remember smiles.” Matt couldn't stop from reaching out though, his far larger fingers brushing against his cheek as he tried to put the physical image he had of his best friend with the mental one he'd had for so many years.

“Hey, long as you don't give me a black eye, buddy, you can get as touchy feely as you want. Let's help you get what you need to start figuring the world out again.”

All it really took was a brush along that brow and those cheekbones and that jaw to really cement the images together while he grinned and reached up to ruffle that soft hair, “Foggy.”

“Yep, the one and only, buddy!”

“What, what is this?” Matt finally asked as his fingers pinched together to trap some of Foggy's hair, shifting it softly and hoping he wasn't pulling.

“That, that's my hair buddy, come on, I know you remember hair...”

“No, I mean, what color is this? I remember you having 'luscious golden locks'... this, it's not like, gold... Not like the jewelry grandmother had or, anything I remember that's gold.”

“Oh, yeah, this is brunette, hey we all grow out of it sometimes.”

“Brown, Matt,” Bruce finally supplied, “That's a brown. Just not as dark as mine.”

Matt blinked as Bruce ruffled his own hair. “Yours isn't black?”

“Not, when it comes to hair color. People will say brunette to mean everything from light brown to black. But my hair is technically a dark brown.”

Matt frowned as he checked over Foggy's hair, “It, kinda looks like dirt...”

Foggy scoffed and gaped at him while Bruce chuckled, “He's associating, Foggy, let it go.”

“Oh, I will for now, but there will be hell to pay for this, Murdock, just you wait!”

“And do not feed him misinformation please? He's learning...”

“Fine, ugh... Teachers, am I right?”

Matt snickered before blinking and grinning, “Can we go outside? I, I wanna see the sky. I, wanna see what the void looks like.”

“The void?” Foggy mumbled in confusion. “Buddy, um, what do you mean?”

“Ooooh,” Bruce gasped in realization, “That's... I've never thought of it that way. It would be a void to him... his awareness wouldn't be able to interpret anything he can't hear or feel in any way. He- the sky doesn't exist to him without his sight, it's just... a void, a nothingness...”

“Yeah, of course, buddy. Um-”

Bruce chuckled, “Close your eyes, Matt, I'll guide you up the stairs.”

Matt was grinning like an idiot as Bruce lead him up the stairs, though he was left holding onto his shoulder when they both couldn't fit on the stairs side by side. “Watch your head,” Foggy called out about the time Bruce grabbed his head and lead him to lean down when his hand reached up and tapped the frame, “Thanks, Bruce.”

“Okay, we're going to sit down first, keep your eyes closed, Matt.”

Matt was nodding and smiling as Bruce lead him to sit down, grinning as he laid back like he remembered doing with dad at the park, even though the memory of the soft grass was hindered by the itch and scratch of the roof gravel. A comparison was already laid out from his memories, “I'm settled, can I open my eyes yet?”

“Yeah, go ahead, Matt. Open them.”

He never realized how much that memory had faded until he opened his eyes... He kept, trying to reach up, chuckling at himself and stopping himself but it just kept happening. “You okay there, buddy?”

“It's like, someone turned the light on, but in my memories... Like, everything is brighter than I remember. But, I can't, I can't touch it, like I could you, so, my brain is having problems processing it.”

“Just, do us a favor, Matt,” Bruce's concerned voice made him frown, “When you feel it, and you'll know what I mean when it happens, close you eyes, alright? It, will probably cause you to flash back if you don't.”

That's right, when... when he goes back to 'normal' his eyes won't work again. They'll stop at some point and just leave him in the world on fire. “Yeah, okay, I'll remember that.”

Bruce grumbled when his phone went off, “Oh, he just now realizes I'm not at the Tower. Ugh, hold on, I've gotta go scream at my... I'm not even sure what he is right now...”

Foggy winced, “Okay. I'll, make sure he gets back inside when he's ready.”

Matt was still smiling at the sky, “It's not a void, well, I guess it sort of still is, but it's a void of color... What's,” Matt reached out to point. “Um, cloud, right?”

“Yep, that's a cloud. Looks like rain's heading our way.”

“Um, clouds are white though, aren't they?”

Foggy chuckled, “Not always, that's a rain cloud, it's heavy with water, so it looks gray.”

Matt blinked at a blur of movement, “What was that? It, moved... I couldn't see it right.”

“Birds, something must have spooked them. Look kinda like crows. Black birds of some kind anyway.”

Matt closed his eyes and shifted, “Um, I think the thing is happening...” He winced at Foggy's face, though it was fading pretty quick.

“Um, oh yeah, I noticed, just, close your eyes like Bruce said, buddy. Just take a deep breath and keep calm.”

Matt was left shaking, feeling like all the heat was sapped away from him, and a bone deep ache and exhaustion setting in. “I'm cold...”

“I got ya buddy, Banner! A little help up here!”

Matt winced away from the touch before the heat came back, leading the vibrations rushing to him, “I got ya, it's okay, I got you, Matt.”

“I'm, really tired, and cold...”

“I know,” Bruce held him close, “I know.”

It took several minutes for his world to revert back to normal but he held tight as he was lead into the warmer building but it still wasn't the same, “I can't see...”

“Is the world back to what it was?”

Matt nodded, “Yeah, it's back to being on fire...”

“Okay, at least that's back to normal. Just, keep calm, alright? It's back to normal.”

“Just, sleep it off, buddy, okay?” Foggy's voice and touch on his arm as Bruce set him in the soft, warm, bed.

“Yeah, just, sleep it off...”


End file.
